<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drive Me Crazy by Mystrana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416845">Drive Me Crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana'>Mystrana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boots - Freeform, Car Sex, Crop Top, Cum Eating, Eden's Twilight, Flirting, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Post canon, Semi Public Sex, Sex Toys, lil touch of cock warming, please join me in horny hell, sexy fingers in the mouth, sexy thighs, tiniest bit of boot kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a regular evening out at Eden's Twilight and while Neil is having fun in his new outfit, he can't wait to get back to the house and have even more fun with Andrew. But Andrew's got a few other plans...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drive Me Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I make no apologies for anything in this fic, it is literally just a beautiful mess of all of my favorite tropes for which I have been banned to Horny Hell by Coop, who was kind enough to beta this. </p><p>This is technically a valentine's day fic, but in the sense that we should all celebrate valentine's day with Andrew and Neil fucking, rather than any other sense of it. ;p </p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday night 90’s throwback at Eden’s Twilight meant industrial rock thudded through the club. In the hours they’d been there, Neil had been dodging invitations to dance from more than a few hopeful people in various levels of black and fishnet and straps; every time someone passed by and caught of glimpse of Neil’s outfit, they tended to stop dead in their tracks, stunned by the sheer sex he exuded. It got to the point that Andrew was now pressed up extra close against him with a possessive hand casually wrapped around Neil’s waist. </p><p>Nicky had long disappeared into the crowd, and Aaron and Katelyn hadn’t been far behind. Only Kevin remained with them, halfway through his tall drink. The music throbbed, and Andrew’s fingers were warm on Neil’s skin; the black crop top Andrew had bought him to wear tonight ended just under his chest, leaving a whole expanse of skin exposed. Andrew hooked his fingertips on the waistband of Neil’s low rise jeans.</p><p>The crop top’s long sleeves were a loose fishnet on top, and solid, soft black on the bottom. For covering almost nothing, it was one of the most comfortable tops Neil had ever worn. Paired with dark charcoal jeans that clung to his thighs, Neil was a vision. Even if he didn’t know it. Neil was too busy trying to focus on anything but the shredded black pants Andrew wore and the knee-high boots Andrew had tugged on over them.</p><p>He was failing, spectacularly. He was absolutely mesmerized by the way Andrew’s pants disappeared into the top of his boots, and every time Neil managed to tear his eyes from the boots, Andrew would shift, and the play of his thighs drew Neil’s attention right back. He bit his lip, and smiled shyly at Andrew.</p><p>Kevin threw up his hands. “I can<em> not </em> watch you two eyefuck each other any longer,” he said, downing the last sip of his drink. He rose, impressively graceful despite the number of drinks he’d just finished. “And I thought Aaron and Katelyn were too much,” he muttered, before disappearing into the crowd and leaving them alone with each other.</p><p>Neil nudged up closer against Andrew’s firm, warm thigh. “To tell you the truth, I don’t know how to ‘eyefuck’ anyone,” he said, the picture of innocence as he batted his eyelashes from behind his messy red hair. “So who knows what he’s going on about.”</p><p>The only thing that gave him away was the impish twitch to the corners of his mouth. Andrew couldn’t help but fixate on Neil’s lips. </p><p>“Yeah,” Andrew agreed with an easy grin. “You wouldn’t know how to eyefuck unless someone gave you step by step instructions. And even then, I think I’d be safe.”</p><p>“Oh, would you?” Neil asked, swinging his leg over Andrew’s; not quite sitting in his lap, but making himself comfortable. “It’s a good thing I don’t know how to flirt.”</p><p>Andrew wrapped a hand around Neil’s thigh, squeezing gently. His fingers lingered dangerously close to Neil’s crotch. “A very good thing.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Neil said, his cheeks burning. “You win this round. I cannot go on like this. Have mercy.”</p><p>Andrew did not have mercy. He ran his hand slowly down Neil’s thigh, thumb dragging along the line of the muscle until his fingers rested on Neil’s knees, and honestly, Neil had never thought about knees as being sexy before, but he was about two seconds away from asking Andrew to never stop touching him there.</p><p>So of course, Andrew stopped touching him before Neil said a word.</p><p>Neil shifted in his spot next to Andrew and wondered what it would be like to grind against Andrew’s thigh, especially while he was wearing those artfully torn pants; somehow, the almost hidden skin under the slashed pants was hotter than if he was naked.</p><p>Or maybe it was the boots. Just one time, Neil had made a fool of himself over those boots. The first time Andrew had strode out in them, Neil had tripped over himself trying to stare. Ever since then, when Andrew wanted to torment Neil for an evening, it began with him sliding on those boots and pulling the laces tight.</p><p>Neil would not be taking any criticism on his fascination with Andrew in the boots; there was just something about the supple leather encasing Andrew’s legs, something about the heaviness of the sturdy tread on his feet, and definitely something about the single, thick straps wrapped around the top of his calves.</p><p>“Can I sit in your lap?” Neil asked, the words just tumbling out of his mouth. His face was still pleasantly warm, and his whole body thrummed with a soft excitement in time to the pulse of the music. Something just underneath his skin urged him to be as close to Andrew as he could.</p><p>Andrew considered it, then pushed Neil’s leg off of his. He met Neil’s questioning look with eyes dark with promise. “I don’t trust myself to stop if you sit there now,” he said, and Neil grinned with the knowledge of just how much power he had in the equation between the two of them.</p><p>“Let's dance,” Neil suggested instead, pulling at the sleeve of Andrew’s shirt.</p><p>He knew Andrew would say no, so when Andrew let Neil pull him closer to the dance floor, Neil paused. </p><p>“You can dance,” Andrew clarified over the pulse of the music and the bursts of light throughout the darkness of the club. He dropped his voice lower and tilted his head with a knowing smirk. “I’ll watch.”</p><p>Neil grinned. They found an area off to the side where the crowd had thinned out, and Neil enjoyed losing himself to the music. It flowed through his body and wrapped itself around his limbs, and the deep bass of the beat reverberated in his barely-covered chest. </p><p>The crop top was a victory, of sorts. Their pre-club ritual consisted of Andrew dumping a bag of clothes on the bed before they left, and they’d discussed Neil’s comfort levels, and what he’d like to wear, and he had shyly shown Andrew some tops that cut off high above the waist. The one Andrew found was the perfect blend of what Neil had shown him and what Andrew liked to see Neil in. </p><p>The dark lighting of the club didn’t hide or highlight the scars that decorated Neil’s body. He just was. Neil was vaguely aware that when he raised his arms up to dance, the top rode up even higher, and the flashing lights of the club bounced off the metal of his nipple piercings. He danced, exhilarated with the effort of working out his excited energy. The fact that Andrew was leaning against the wall nearby and watching didn’t help abate Neil’s desire nearly as much as he’d hoped though. Andrew’s gaze provided a protective barrier of sorts; though others danced near and around Neil, no one was forward enough to try to dance with him.</p><p>Several songs later, sweating and happily tired, Neil searched out Andrew, finding him in one of the darkest corners of the club, a spot where the lights never seemed to strobe by. Andrew reached out, wrapping hands around Neil’s waist and pulling him close. Neil melted into Andrew’s rough embrace, a little winded, but nothing compared to playing two halves of a match. </p><p>Andrew’s gaze was dark, the hazel of his eyes vivid and gleaming as he tilted his head towards Neil. He waited, patiently, for Neil’s breathless “<em> yes</em>,” and then, hands still around Neil’s waist, pulled him in even closer, until their hips pressed together and the soft material of Andrew’s black shirt brushed against the bare skin of Neil’s abdomen.</p><p>They kissed in the privacy of darkness, surrounded by hundreds of people. Neil put his hands on the wall on either side of Andrew and leaned in, his body burning with a heat even being half naked couldn’t diminish.</p><p>Andrew’s tongue was rough and wet on Neil’s bottom lip, pressing past the soft resistance to tease deep into Neil’s mouth. Neil’s breath caught in his chest in a half-gasp, and Andrew smiled against his teeth. </p><p>The smile was still there when Andrew moved to the side, breaking the contact between them neatly and leaving Neil leaning forward, whining and desperate for more.</p><p>“You’re not going to be able to walk to the car if I don’t stop,” Andrew said with a shrug and an altogether unfair sparkle in his eye.</p><p>Neil wasn’t pouting; he didn’t <em> pout</em>. He was just… disappointed to have all of this unnecessary space between them. Andrew took pity and put his hand on Neil’s waist again, pulling him closer, and pressing a featherlight kiss on his lips. At the same time, he reached up, lightning fast, and softly twisted Neil’s piercing, earning him a breathless gasp. </p><p>“You are the worst,” Neil informed Andrew, not moving away. “The absolute worst.”</p><p>“That’s not what you said last night,” Andrew said, unconcerned.</p><p>The faintest brush of pink adorned Neil’s cheeks, and he contented himself with the knowledge that Andrew wanted this as much as he did. They only had to wait a little longer before Nicky and Kevin and Aaron and Katelyn tired of dancing. Then they’d head home. And then...</p><p>Neil could be patient. “Let’s get another drink.”</p><p>Andrew nodded and led the way through the crowd. Neil appreciated both the view of Andrew from behind and the way that throngs of people seemed to part for Andrew. He wondered if people consciously made the choice to move or if a deep survival instinct unconsciously alerted them to shift out of the way. Either way, it was <em> hot, </em> and Neil suppressed a whine at how unfair it was that he couldn’t be under Andrew right now.</p><p>They had almost made their way to the bar when Neil caught the end of a sentence, someone speaking in the sort of rough tone that always made his hair stand up, the kind of tone that let him know someone was about to start a fight. He turned to see a guy towering over a woman in a corset. </p><p>“I told you I don’t want to,” she said, her hands on her hips. </p><p>Even in six inch heels, the guy had a half a foot on her--and Neil. That didn’t stop Neil from making a beeline to him and shouting when he saw the guy reaching out to grab at her.</p><p>“Hey!” Neil said. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” Then he planted his feet on the ground and shoved the other guy with everything he had.</p><p>The guy stumbled backwards, completely thrown off by Neil’s sudden appearance. He recovered quickly and lunged forward. The woman beside Neil shouted a warning, but Neil was already moving. Years of avoiding men taller than himself made it easy to dodge.</p><p>“She said no,” Neil growled out, light on his feet and ready to strike. “That’s a pretty good indication to move on and enjoy your evening doing other things.”</p><p>“She was about to change her mind,” other guy retorted, drunken logic on full display. He reached back a fist, ready to show Neil what he thought of his interference. </p><p>Quite suddenly, he paused, his arm never moving forward. </p><p>Andrew had reached up and caught the man’s arm. He wasn’t tall enough to reach his extended fist, but he grabbed his upper arm and yanked down with a brutal grip.</p><p>Neil grinned sheepishly with a wave at Andrew. “I was doing fine on my own.”</p><p>“As much as I admire your disregard for your life in the service of others, I would prefer your face together instead of in pieces tonight,” Andrew said, his eyes focused only on Neil, even as he dug his fingers tighter around other guy’s arm.</p><p>And speaking of the other guy, his drunken mind finally realized what had happened, and roared, enraged. “Y’all little midgets think-”</p><p>But by then, one of the bouncers--Jared, Aaron’s favorite--had reached the commotion, and took him off of Andrew’s hands. Bruises were already forming on other guy’s arm. </p><p>“Someday you’ll have to pay us for doing the hard work for you,” Neil called after Jared. “I’ll take a 10% cut, thanks!”</p><p>The woman in the corset had already disappeared into the crowd, and Neil turned back to see Andrew, whose eyes were completely dark. </p><p>“I know, I know,” Neil said, putting up his hands in a placating manner. “You know how it is.”</p><p>“I do know how it is,” Andrew agreed, his voice low. Dark. <em> Intense. </em> He locked eyes with Neil and then let his gaze drift purposefully downward. “Let’s go get the car.”</p><p>Neil’s heart, already racing from the almost fight, beat even faster. He bit at his lower lip, trying to avoid looking at Andrew’s legs and especially, his boots.</p><p>“I’ll get our coats,” Neil offered.</p><p>Andrew was on his heels. “I’m not letting you out of my sight this time.”</p><p>They picked up their coats and put them on. The silk lining of Neil’s leather coat was soft and cool against his warm skin. Andrew zipped up his jacket, a deep black leather that clung to his chest and highlighted his waist. He stuck his hands in the gray fleece-lined pockets, coming up with his pack of cigarettes. He lit one for himself and one for Neil as they headed out into the open air to the parking garage. Neil let his cigarette burn, the smoke and cool air helping his heart return to a normal rate. </p><p>At least until Andrew got to the car and turned to take Neil’s hand in his before Neil could go around to the passenger side. Andrew took the last drag of his cigarette, unhurried, breathing out the smoke in the air around them before pulling Neil in for a slow kiss that promised so much more.</p><p>Neil reached out and hooked his fingers on the outside of Andrew’s leather jacket. “You won’t need your jacket in the car,” he said. “Can I help you out of it?”</p><p>Andrew considered Neil’s hands for a moment and nodded. Neil smiled and reached up, running his fingers on the collar of Andrew’s jacket. He traced the buckle by Andrew’s neck before wrapping gentle fingertips around Andrew’s zipper and tugging it down, just an inch. Andrew stared up at him, that hint of a flush on the top of his cheeks again. </p><p>Neil unzipped the bottom of the jacket even slower. Their spot in the parking garage was out of the way, and the only voices audible were on the lower level. There was no rush. The jacket fell open between them, and Neil slowly, thoughtfully, put his hand out.</p><p>“May I?” he asked, and after a tiny pause, Andrew nodded.</p><p>Neil rested his hand on Andrew’s chest and felt Andrew’s beating heart.</p><p>“It’s just a zipper,” Andrew said out loud, but his racing pulse betrayed him.</p><p>“It is,” Neil agreed. </p><p>He slid his hand over Andrew’s chest, mapping the muscle underneath the v-neck shirt before grabbing the lapel of Andrew’s jacket. He slid the jacket off of Andrew’s arm and let Andrew shrug off the other side. Andrew’s cheeks were almost fully red by the time he gathered his jacket at his side.</p><p>“Get in the car,” Andrew said, gruff to cover up the breathlessness in his voice.</p><p>Neil grinned as the doors beeped and the locks unlatched. He slid onto the leather seat. </p><p>Andrew's door clicked shut and a second later, Andrew reached over, catching Neil's jacket collar in a heavy grip and pulling him closer. They kissed across the center console, twisting in their seats. Andrew slid his other hand under Neil's jacket, fingers cold from outside. He traced a line up Neil's abdomen, trading body heat for an electric chill. He stopped just below Neil's piercing.</p><p>"Go on, touch me," Neil murmured against Andrew's lips. </p><p>Andrew reached warm fingertips an inch higher, tugging softly at the metal bar. Neil's breathless <em> oh </em> was enough motivation for Andrew to do it again.</p><p>Neil groaned, arching into Andrew's hand. </p><p>"Now that I have your attention, you need to stop finding the biggest guy in the club and picking a fight," Andrew said.</p><p>Neil blinked and shook his head. "Why? Because you'll pin me against the wall and kiss me senseless?"</p><p>Andrew grumbled but only a little. His next kiss was heavy, a heated press of warm breath and wet lips. His tongue played at Neil bottom lip, and Neil was more than happy to acquiesce.</p><p>"Sometimes you're too observant for your own good," Andrew conceded when he pulled away with a small smile, the kind that only Neil got to see. </p><p>"Don't worry," Neil said, nipping gently at Andrew's lip. "I usually balance it out with massive oversight after awhile."</p><p>"I'm going to pull the car around to the alley," Andrew said. "Then I'll text the others."</p><p>"Great." Neil made the mistake of glancing at Andrew's legs, the way his calves filled out the top of his boots. The need to be closer to Andrew vibrated through his body. "Can I put my hand on your leg?"</p><p>Andrew shifted into reverse, pulling out of the spot and switching to drive before threading his fingers through Neil's and placing Neil's hand just above his knee. They only had to drive across the lot and turn onto the street before Andrew was signaling and pulling into the back alley behind the club, but Neil's fingers were already moving, tracing the slashed lines of Andrew's pants, his thumb brushing against the curve of Andrew's knee. </p><p>A couple of times, his hand dipped dangerously low to run against the top of Andrew’s boots.</p><p>Andrew parked and glanced over at Neil, affecting nonchalance with a pointed gaze at Neil’s crotch. “Hm. You’re going to have a hard time hiding that from the others in those pants.”</p><p>“Ahhh,” Neil said, “I just need a few minutes before you text them.”</p><p>The back alley was empty, lit only at the corner of the buildings. It was the busiest hour for the club, and Andrew knew none of the employees would have time to pop out for a break. He nodded to the backseat. </p><p>“Move,” Andrew said, his voice gorgeously low and his gaze scorching. “Don’t you dare scuff the leather.”</p><p>Neil’s eyes widened. “Right now?” </p><p>Andrew’s look was unimpressed; he wasn’t about to repeat himself, so Neil slipped between the front seats and slid into the middle backseat. Andrew followed close behind, moving through the space with a subtle grace. His boots cleared the center console by a whole inch, and then Andrew was sitting on Neil’s lap, his knees on either side of Neil's legs and his weight balanced on Neil’s thighs.</p><p>Andrew’s chest was front and center in Neil’s vision and the fabric pulled so tight, outlining everything in a truly obscene way to the point that Neil would have sworn Andrew had dropped and done twenty push ups when he wasn’t looking.</p><p>But Neil had always been looking. And now Andrew followed his gaze. He shifted his weight on Neil’s lap, rolling his hips just enough to grind against Neil’s cock. He grabbed Neil’s hands, and put them on his chest. </p><p>“Go ahead,” Andrew murmured, voice low and, yes, Neil heard it--just a touch needy.</p><p>Neil didn’t need to be told twice. He cupped his hands on Andrew’s chest and squeezed, he ran fingertips across the breadth of each pec and lingered where Andrew’s nipples had pebbled up under the soft black fabric. Andrew wasn’t loud, but his breath caught, and that was enough. Neil leaned in, nuzzling up against Andrew’s neck and whispering kisses on the exposed skin.</p><p>Andrew was louder, then. His shudder was exquisite, and Neil felt every part of it because Andrew was in his lap and it was perfect. So Neil dragged his teeth over the same bit of skin, and twisted on Andrew’s nipples in his hands, and Andrew shuddered again, harder. He ground into Neil’s hips and let out a breathless gasp.</p><p>Somehow, Andrew got his hands up and around Neil’s arms, and he returned the favor to Neil, fingers on Neil’s piercings. Every time Neil nipped at Andrew’s neck, Andrew flicked against Neil’s nipples, and Neil quickly realized he could come from just that and Andrew’s weight on his crotch. He licked a stripe up Andrew’s neck, kissing on Andrew’s jawline until Andrew’s fingers on his nipples were too much to bear, and he pulled back, panting.</p><p>Andrew gave him only the briefest of reprieves before rolling his hips again, rocking against Neil’s cock, and Neil couldn’t help his whine.</p><p>“Touch me?” he breathed out.</p><p>“I have been,” Andrew replied, his tongue between his teeth. “God,” he added. “You really were going to face off against that guy and I swear he was like three times your size, I don’t even know where you get off-”</p><p>Andrew never went on a rant like that unless he was horny as fuck, and Neil knew it. “Nah,” he said. “Two and a half times at the very most.”</p><p>“Fearless or stupid,” Andrew retorted, but still half breathless. </p><p>He palmed Neil's cock through his pants, but they were so close to each other that he couldn't get much friction, and Neil almost whimpered.</p><p>"Fuck," Andrew said, his hands roaming up past Neil's waistband and over Neil's skin, and everywhere his fingers trailed left a trail of fire and anticipation.</p><p>Neil nodded, pressing his body into Andrew's hands, hoping to set himself aflame on Andrew's altar. </p><p>His breath caught when Andrew whispered hot words against his ear: "Will you fuck me?"</p><p>Literally all the blood that had been waiting to see if it should stick around and oxygenate Neil's brain traveled south when Andrew spoke.</p><p>"Oh god, yes." Neil barely managed to get the words out and he wasn't sure he'd last long at all inside Andrew but that was probably the point.</p><p>Neil sucked in a ragged breath as Andrew kicked off his boots, undid his pants and shimmied them off, exposing his thick erection and thicker thighs.</p><p>A moment later, Andrew worked Neil's jean button open. He shifted off Neil's lap just enough for Neil to shove the dark denim far enough down to reveal his own cock, rock hard and already shining with a bead of precum.</p><p>When Andrew sat back on Neil's lap, his naked thighs against Neil's sent a surge of desire through his body. He wanted to grab Andrew and pull him forward until he was on his cock, but he needed to get the lube, he needed to help ease Andrew open, </p><p>But then Andrew was smirking at him and, with a little bit of shifting and a little more effort, Andrew groaned. Neil saw a flash of sparkly purple silicone, and before he could process what that <em> meant</em>, Andrew was lowering himself onto Neil's cock, his hole still wet with lube, and it took everything Neil had not to come right then as Andrew's slick heat surrounded him.</p><p>"You," Neil said, suddenly lightheaded and unable to get the words out. "Had that in? All night?"</p><p>Andrew's smirk went a little wobbly as he sheathed himself fully on Neil's cock, but then it was right back in place, and his half lidded stare was so thick and heavy that Neil thought perhaps he was drowning.</p><p>"All night," Andrew confirmed, his voice low, breathless, and halfway to wrecked.</p><p>Neil closed his eyes, breathing in Andrew's scent and trying to control himself for just long enough that the slightest movement wouldn't send him over the edge.</p><p>Andrew graciously complied by not moving either, but only for a minute. Then he braced his hands next to Neil's shoulders on the back of the seat, brought up his knees closer to Neil's hips, and started fucking himself on Neil's cock like they did this all of the time.</p><p>But they didn't do this all of the time, just when Andrew was feeling up for it, and Neil couldn't do anything but grab at Andrew's hips to steady himself, to hang on for the ride.</p><p>Andrew was panting and his sleeves strained around the muscle of his arms as he pulled up and slid down on Neil's cock. Andrew's cock bounced between them and Neil couldn't decide between touching him there or holding onto his hips or running hands down Andrew's thighs, or sliding hands up Andrew's shirt… Neil wished for a hundred hands so he could touch Andrew everywhere. He didn't break contact with Andrew's skin as he moved hands from hips to the swell of his ass. </p><p>It was too much, Andrew flexing against Neil's palms in time to the too-hot pleasure of him riding Neil's cock.</p><p>"Fuck, Andrew," Neil gasped out. If he had a hundred and one hands, he'd spare one to shove in his mouth so he wouldn't be loud, but for now, he had to hope there weren't any employees in the parking lot. </p><p>Then Andrew shifted his legs a little closer and fucked down on him again, and Neil saw stars. </p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," he panted. </p><p>The only thing keeping him grounded was every inch of Andrew's skin pressed against his. Andrew kept himself braced with one hand against the backseat, but his other hand wandered, cupping Neil's jaw and tilting his head up so they could kiss.</p><p>Andrew's tongue was wet and warm with a bite like a shot of whiskey, and Neil groaned around the welcome invasion. They kissed, messy and breathless, and Andrew wove his fingers through Neil's hair.</p><p>Neil held on to Andrew for all he was worth, clinging to his back. Mistake. Andrew tucked his head down and nipped at Neil's piercing, sending a surge of pleasure straight down to Neil's groin. When Andrew did it again in sync with the way he slammed down on Neil's cock, Neil was helpless to the orgasm that wracked his body, sending pins and needles to his fingers and toes and drowning out every thought except <em> Andrew</em>.</p><p>Neil wasn't sure if he cried out a name or a word or anything intelligible, but he definitely keened wildly as he came deep inside of Andrew, endless pulses of cum buried in his ass.</p><p>He reached through his post orgasmic haze to grab for Andrew's long neglected cock, but Andrew's hand was already there. Neil threaded his fingers around Andrew's, and together, with Neil still inside him, they fisted the length of his rock hard and weeping erection. Precum spread messily between their fingers and around Andrew’s cock. It dripped onto Neil’s thigh, threatening to spill to the leather seats beneath them.</p><p>Neil swiped it up with his finger and licked it off. That earned him a groan from Andrew, so he grabbed Andrew’s other hand, and brought it to his lips. Andrew’s fingers were warm and he took three of them into his mouth, sucking on the digits until Andrew was writhing on his lap, enticing Neil’s softening cock into perking up just a bit.</p><p>“Fuck, Neil,” Andrew groaned, jacking himself off fast and erratic, until he was coming with a deep grunt. His fingers froze in Neil’s mouth, his thighs pressed harder against Neil’s, and his cum striped Neil’s exposed abdomen. </p><p>The sight of Andrew panting after his orgasm, his honey gold eyes still half closed, warmed something deep inside of Neil. Even when he thought he couldn’t be any more turned on, Andrew managed it. </p><p>Andrew dragged his fingers from Neil’s mouth to wipe at the cum on Neil’s stomach. He brought it up to Neil’s lips and Neil nodded, taking Andrew’s salty fingers back into his mouth and licking and licking until they were clean and covered in his spit. Andrew pulled his fingers back out, and leaned forward to kiss Neil, something soft and gentle. They kissed for a few lazy moments, neither of them worried about anything except each other, and confirming their connection without words.</p><p>Only when Andrew’s weight on his legs finally slid from comfortable to pins and needles did Neil tap his hips, reluctant still to break contact. Andrew twisted in Neil’s lap just far enough to grab napkins from the center console. He lifted gently up off of Neil’s cock before cleaning up and sliding his pants back on while Neil shimmied his own pants back up and scooted over to the side to give Andrew room to sit down to pull on his boots.</p><p>The windows around them had long been steamed up from the heat of their activities, and Neil couldn’t help but reach up and trace a heart in the fog, smiling as the back door of Eden’s came into view through the streak of cleared glass. </p><p>Only a second later, the door opened, and Kevin came out, in conversation with Nicky and Aaron. Katelyn was a step behind them. Neil turned to see Andrew had somehow already gotten his boots on and slid between the seats to get back up front like some sort of graceful cat and was opening the windows to let in the cool night air. He’d even wrapped up the plug and hid it in the center console. Neil, however, was still in the backseat, his face still burning, his hair probably going in thirteen different directions. </p><p>Andrew looked pristine, but there was no hiding that Neil had just been wrecked in the backseat of his car. Well, now wasn’t any time to start feeling regret, so Neil just popped out of the back door, and grinned.</p><p>“I don’t want to sit back there,” Kevin said immediately. </p><p>Aaron sighed, exaggeratedly, but Nicky shrugged and slid into the backseat with a, “get it, Neil!” Katelyn grinned and gave Neil a high five. </p><p>Elation settled deep in Neil’s bones as he got into the front seat, and he spent the drive back to the house with his hand on Andrew’s knee. Every couple of minutes, he traced the line of Andrew’s boots. Kevin was complaining about something Exy-related to Aaron, and Nicky was gossiping with Katelyn, but Neil had eyes only for Andrew. And his boots.</p><p>"If you touch my boots again." Andrew didn't take his eyes off of the road, and his voice was low, meant for Neil's ears only. "You're going to lick them when we get home."</p><p>Neil touched his boots again. It was going to be a good night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PS Yes Katelyn rode with them, they just shove four people in the backseat, don't @ me ;p</p><p>PPS your comments and kudos are so greatly appreciated, you guys are absolutely the best and I love creating for you!</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Mystrana_">twitter</a> and <a href="https://mystrana.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>